Just Your Everyday High School Romance
by mokiki does the sloppyswish
Summary: When Max moves all the way from Charlotte, Michigan to south Florida, she doesn't know what to expect. Though, it certainly isn't a totally hot, yet amazingly annoying player that wants, no, needs to make her life a living hell. With the constant ups and downs of high school drama, how will Max cope? No wings. FAX. Rated T for cursing and some sexual references. R&R. Flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Max moves all the way from Charlotte, Michigan to sunny south Florida, she doesn't know what to expect. Though, it certainly isn't a totally hot, yet amazingly stupid player that wants, no, _needs_ to make her life a living hell. With the constant ups and downs of high school drama, how will Max cope? She finds herself a small, yet tight group of friends that are always there to help her deal. No wings. FAX.

**A/N: Hello my dearest readers! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited to see how you guys like it. I hate it when people say "this is my first fanfiction so please no flames!" Flames are good things! They help you to realize what you need work on and criticism is something that every good writer needs to deal with. Now that that rant is out of my system! On with the story…**

MPOV

Today was just like every other day. I was trying to listen to music in peace, my sister Ella was trying to bug the crap out of me, and my mother was trying to keep me from strangling her. The only difference was… we are in a moving truck driving halfway across the freaking _country_!

Sorry, you're probably all pretty confused write about now, so let me give you a bit of background.

My name is Maximum Ride, but please, call me Max. I am 16 and used to, as in yesterday, live in Charlotte. Charlotte is a tiny town in Michigan with that is open and happy. There is one McDonald's about an hour away and farmer's markets littering the streets. In downtown, you have a small movie theater and a shopping plaza where most teenagers spend Friday , my mother, and my sister, and our Great Dane, Magnolia that is 160 lb of pure love lived in a two story house with a basement and hundreds of acres of land. My favorite part about our house was the Mighty Thorn Apple, which is a leech infested creek about a ten minute walk from my old house. I loved it because of how absolutely beautiful it was. One time my sister and I were actually stupid enough to swim in it. That, my friends, is how we found out that it is leech infested.

My mother's name is Valencia Martinez and my sister's is Ella Martinez. You're probably all wondering why I have a different last name than theirs and it is because my dad passed away from cancer when I was very young and my mother remarried to Ella's dad when I was only one year old. They got pregnant with Ella right off the bat and then that good for nothing weiner walked out on us. So it's just me, my mom, my sister, and Magnolia.

Now that we are all caught up, I can tell you why we're moving. My mom was a very successful vet back in Michigan, which is why we have such a large house. Also my dad was a scientist working on some super secret weaponry for the government and when he died he left us a ton of money. Like billions. But my mom doesn't like going to over the top. She doesn't want anything to luxurious. Just a little extra than what we need. Anyway, we're moving because she has the chance to start her own business down in Florida. She also thinks we need a little change after all that's happened.

To tell you the truth, I'm not that upset about moving. I figure, a new start should be fun. Of course I'll miss the few friends that I have, but I think it'll be fun to live somewhere with big buildings and millions of people in one city. Also palm trees. I've never seen a palm tree in real life and that'll be cool.

-Time Skip-

24 exhausting hours later I find myself in the one and only beautiful Boca Raton, Florida. The Sunshine State. Did you know that in Spanish florida means the land of flowers? It would be more accurate for it to be called the land of sluts. I mean seriously, the amount of fabric that they are wearing shouldn't even be considered bathing suits. You'd think that they would have even an ounce of self respect, but I guess not. We haven't quite reached my house yet, meaning we're still in the car. Our house is on the beach with bit of private area behind it which will be nice for when I tan naked. I'm kidding! No need to get your panties all in a bunch. Anywho… Because we are still in the car, whenever a bikini clad skank walks past us, Magnolia goes insane. She starts barking like she wants to rip their heads off. Obviously I have raised her right. Whenever my baby barks at them they shoot us what I'm sure they think are death glares, but to be honest, they couldn't scare a fly.

Now that we are off of the highway, my darling sister (note the sarcasm) won't stop asking- "Mom, are we there yet?"

"No honey, we are not there yet, as I told you 10 seconds ago, and we will not be there for another five minutes, so hold you horses."

Well I guess they explained that one for me. So now imagine this same conversation going on for hours and hours on end. It is _torture_.

Three very loud minutes later we turn onto a street with plenty of gorgeous three story houses. They were a teensy bit too close together for my liking but, eh, what're you gonna do? We pulled into the driveway of one particularly gorgeous pastel yellow, Key West style house. I have got to say, most of these houses are nice, but the one in front of us surely takes the cake. The houses on either side of us are also quite a bit nicer than the others. The one to our right was a gorgeous pastel blue color with big coconut palms infront of it that made it even more obvious than it already was that we were in paradise. The one to our left was a very pale orange that was almost the color of coral.

As the truck slowly pulled to a stop, I couldn't help but stare up at our new house. I was finally pulled out of my trance-like state when Ella shoved me out of the car.

"Move it, it's boiling out here. I need sweet air conditioning!"

"Sorry" I mumbled, still not fully recovered from the shock of our house. Once I had finally realized what had happened, I got mad, like 'I'm going to punch her in the throat' mad. So I got up as fast as I could, shoving her down in the process (that's what you get, bitch), and ran to pick my room.

I ran up the stairs nearly tripping twice on each flight and picked the largest room with a balcony. The largest room itself didn't have a balcony and my mother had already claimed it as her territory. It doesn't matter though. I would have picked this room anyway. It was gorgeous. It had a giant in room bathroom with two sinks, a jet bath and a double shower. It also had an enormous walk in closet, though that didn't matter much to me. My favorite part about it though was the balcony. It was quite large and overlooked a pool. It also was straight across from another balcony. They were so close that I could see the design on the black curtains that hung on the other side of the double doors. That might get a bit annoying.

As of now my room is white, like a blank slate, with absolutely no furniture. I plan on painting it a deep purple on three of the four walls and paint the last gray with a sparkly overcoat so that it looks like silver. My goal for today, however, is to get my bed set up and all of my boxes into my room. I don't need to start actually unpacking until tomorrow, so let my procrastination powers take over!

After I got my bed set up and my boxes up all three flights of stairs with only minor injuries and a minimum amount of cursing, I decided to call it a day and even though it was only 2:00 in the afternoon, get some well needed rest. But just after I got comfortable, I heard my mom yell something about dinner with the neighbors and Ella came running into my bedroom with what looked to be a curling iron and make-up brushes. I am SO screwed!

**A/N: Sooooooo… How'd you guys like it? I hope you liked it a lot because it was really fun for me to write. Next chapter, Max will meet Fang and Nudge and it will be in Fang's POV for most of it with maybe a little Max or even some Nudge and Ella. I have a pretty good idea of what all is gonna happen so please review and give me any and all advice you can. I can assure you that Fang is going to be a cocky asshole in the beginning so I hope you can suffer through it. I would like at least 5 reviews before I update again, but if that's to much then I'll just review when I get my next chance.**

**Question of the chapter: What's your favorite T.V. show?**

**Tata for now, FH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am evil! I am literally the worst person ever. There is no one worse than me. But I have excuses! I had 6 tests in the past two weeks and 2 projects and a term paper all due this week. I really feel bad especially after I promised a chapter after 1 week by the latest and maybe earlier if I got five reviews. I got six. Please kill me. I deserve it. Anywho, while I am writing you this authors note I am listening to a wonderful song called Welcome to the Black Parade. Look it up if you like emo-punk and indie. So… on with the story!**

**FPOV **

This is weird. Really weird. One second I was sleeping soundly and the next I was abruptly awoken by my overly excited sister screaming something about moving truck, neighbors, and dinner. I decided to blow it off and wander back into the warm embrace of sleep when I was attacked by the equivalent of a grizzly bear with bright pink nails. After I finally got my dearest adoptive sister to settle down and to stop hyperventilating, I was able to understand what she was saying.

" ZOMG! The new neighbors are finally here and they seem sooooo nice! I mean I haven't actually talked to them, but the still seem really nice. Like they look nice. But anyway, they're getting out of the car so come look!"

I reluctantly followed her downstairs to the window that had the best view of the driveway when I noticed a woman with dark brown hair and tan skin get out of the car. She was short and had meat on her bones but wasn't fat. She wore wire rimmed glasses that made her look smart and a smile on her face that told me that she wasn't all business. Then a smaller version of the woman came hurdling out of the car at lightning speed. She was thinner than the woman and had pin-straight long brown almost black hair with bangs. She was pretty, but more cute than hot. The next girl to come out was smoking hot. She had long tan legs that seem to go on forever and beautiful brown curls with natural blonde highlights that went down to her mid back. She was stunning and someone that I would definitely like to hook up with.

I was dragged from my thoughts by Nudge shaking me violently. For someone so small, she sure had quite the grip.

"So?! What do you think? I think they look cool. The dark haired is a year younger than us and the blonde one is 16, like us. I think that we could be really good friends, don't you? Oh yeah! I almost forgot, I made mom invite them over for dinner so you have to shower. And PLEASE wear something other than black!" Nudge said.

Before I had even gotten to reply she ran back into her bedroom. God, what am I going to do with her?

So, my name is Nick (Fang) Walker. That over-talkative fashionista was my adopted sister Nudge. Her real name is Monique, but everyone calls her Nudge. My parents adopted her when she was 5 and I was turning 6 in four months. My mom and dad had always wanted a second child after I was born, but my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and could no longer have children. They decided to adopt a baby girl, but when they went to the orphanage they fell in love with her. I was a little surprised when they brought her home, but it was a pleasant surprise. They told me that she was my early birthday present and I was so happy.

Me and my family moved to Boca Raton, Florida right after we got Nudge and we've lived in the same house ever since. The girl who lived in the house next to us was named Bridget and she was a nice girl that I would've been attracted to if we were not like siblings. The girl in the house next to the new people's house is Lissa. She is a smoking hot redhead whose pants I would love to get into. She's a bit of a prep and moved into town a little over a year ago. Her and Bridget were best friends and you can tell that her moving has really taken its toll on Lissa. She has quite a few other friends, but Bridget was her definitely her best. She was co-captain of the cheerleading squad with Bridget and was probably the second most popular girl in school. Everyone loves Lissa. She just has this quality about her that makes people like her. According to rumors**,** she hasn't had her flower plucked and like to be the one to accomplish that feat **A/N: See, he's kind of a total douche bucket. But it gets better. Promise!**

Now back to me. I was the captain of the football team last year and plan on keeping it that way. I am also the most popular guy at school, without a doubt. Girls just sort of flock to me. What are ya gonna do? I usually wear all black. Maybe throw in a bit of navy or dark red in there, but usually it's all black.

Anyways, I took a shower just as my sister had instructed me and tried to figure out what to wear. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a navy Polo with my classic, worn Chucks. I am either wearing cleats or Chucks. There is no other option except for barefoot. As I walk down stairs I realize that it's only five and they're not getting here 'til seven-ish so I just go to my bedroom and watch some SpongeBob. There ain't nothing better that SpongeBob!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as my other one, but I really wanted to update before tomorrow. I am so sorry once again for taking so long to update. I am so appreciative of my reviews and hope for some more. Spring break is finally starting and I will be updating a lot, so be prepared!**

**Question of the chapter: Same as last week and what is your favorite song?**

**I didn't get many answers and I honestly want to know so please answer**

**Pip pip cheerio, have a wonderful Sunday! FH**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey my peeps! I am so proud of myself! It's only been only a few days since my last update. I'm really just trying to make up for the fact that there was a month in between my previous two chapters. As I said I'm on spring break so I have more time than usual to write so I should be able to write one or maybe two more soon. So anyways, my birthday is sometime in this week. From Monday to Friday. I'm not gonna tell you the exact date because I don't want all the creepers out there knowing it. I am turning 14! WHOOP WHOOP! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Not a best-selling author… yet. Not mine. Only plot belongs to this chick!**

MPOV

As I told you last chappie, my sister decided to attack me with tweezers and burning hot utensils used to mold hair. I personally am not a fan of anything make up-y which includes curling and straightening irons, so obviously this whole experience was not very fun for me I tried to overpower her with my super awesome ninja skills *does ninja move*, but she overpowered me with her Bambi eyes. Curse her stupid Bambi eyes, curse them to heck! Anywho… I am now allowing her to poke and prod me with make-up brushes like I am some sort of alien species fashion model. It sucks.

Two hours and thirty-two minutes later it was 6:20 PM and I still had to put on the clothes that she picked out for me. So here I am sitting in my room staring at myself in the mirror. She really does know what she's doing when it comes to make-up. I look almost completely different! I asked her (okay so it was more like begging but the Maximum Ride does not beg, so as far as you are concerned, I asked.) to not go to heavy and she certainly complied. She went for a more natural look so she put on light eyeliner and brown eye shadow. She also put on a little bit of blush and some chap stick. Though she hardly put on any make-up, I looked entirely different.

Once I had finally recovered from the shock of actually looking decent, I discovered what she had laid out for me to wear. I went into the bathroom to change. What she had picked actually wasn't that bad. I quickly changed and then went to the full length mirror. I was wearing dark grey skinny jeans and my batman shirt along with the bracelet that my dad got for me when he was in Tahiti on a business trip. On my other arm I was wearing two silver bangles and a ring on my pinkie. My naturally wavy hair was in large curls and I was wearing silver dangly earrings. Ella hadn't picked a pair of shoes out for me so I went straight towards my nasty old classic Chucks. I love my Chucks

As I was walking down the stairs, Ella yelled for me that it was time to go. Obviously she hadn't heard me coming, because I'm just ninja like that.

"ELLA, I am right behind you! There is no need to scream!"

"Oh I know, I just wanted to bust one of your ear drums before we left, if your music hasn't already done that." She said with a tone of superiority.

"Hey, don't bust on my tunes! You listen to Justin Beiber, you have no right!" I got her there.

"Anyway, we better go if we want to be there in time."

"They live, literally, 30 seconds away." I pointed out.

"Well it's is now 7:10 and we said that we would be there by 7:15 and we don't want to be rude." She said in a duh tone.

"Whatever." I said slightly over exasperated.

I then turned on my heel and stomped towards the door with Mom and Ella right on my heels and Magnolia asleep on her bed.

30 seconds later (I told you) we were at their door and I was practically sweating through my jeans. It is stiflingly humid and hot here. Seriously I am being smothered by the humidity! I can't wait to finally be inside their cool air-conditioned home. I knocked, probably a tad bit too hard but that's how I knock. I waited with my arms crossed and foot tapping almost imperceptibly. What felt like hours later, a rather tall woman answered the door. She was quite pretty. She had dark hair and pale skin with almost black eyes and was an inch or two taller than me which is saying a lot because I'm 5'9".

"Hi, please come in!" She said with ample amounts of cheeriness. This lady has obviously seen Buffy or she would have checked for vampire fangs before we came in. Now I can eat everyone that lives here! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Just kidding. I'm not _actually_ a vampire. Seriously, how stupid are you people?

"I'm Mrs. Walker, but you can call me Anne."

As we were walking in, I noticed that their house was quite gorgeous. You first walked down a long hallway decorated with lots of family photos. In most of them was a very pretty black girl with mocha skin and gorgeous unruly hair that was a little on the short side and a tall olive skinned boy with black shaggy hair that almost covered his eyes completely. The boy was rather handsome. I can see that the boy got his height and hair color from Anne. It looks like he got his skin tone from the man in some of these pictures.

I finally looked up and realized that most of this house was, in fact, lit by ceiling titties. This really made me want to break out into a verse of ceiling titties. I looked over at Ella and realized that we both had the same urge. We then both began humming the tune of the song and our mom looked at us like we were crazy.

Once we reached the dining room, I saw the two kids from the pictures sitting across from one another on the on the first step on the stairs. It looked like the girl was talking at the boy and like the boy was in pain. I laughed a little at the idea of this. As soon as I laughed, all eyes were on me and the man from the pictures appeared from what looked to be the kitchen.

"So, as I already told you I'm Anne, this is my husband and our two kids." Anne said with a kind of authority.

"I'm Mr. Walker, but you can call me Rob." Rob said with a kind smile on his face.

"ZOMG, it's my turn! My name is Monique, but you can call me Nudge. Everyone calls me Nudge. My favorite colors are pink and purple, but not like, the pale ones, the bright ones! My favorite food is pizza and coffee and ice cream and soda. I also like candy. Oh yeah! And I was adopted by these two lovely people when I was 5. That's why I have a different skin color than them." The girl, Nudge, said all of this in one breath. I feel like she really wanted to keep going but stopped herself with much effort.

The look on my face was probably one of pure shock and awe.

Then the boy stood up and I realized that he was quite tall and, excuse my girly lingo, totally hot. He stared right at me and said "I'm Fang." And then he smirked. He was hot and he definitely knew it. There is nothing worse than a guy who knows that he's hot.

After my mother, sister, and I introduced ourselves we sat down at a lovely wooden table and Rob announced that we would be having spaghetti. I was very excited because I _love _spaghetti.

My mom and I sat down next to each other at the table on one side and Ella, Nudge, and Anne sat down on the other side. Fang sauntered over and plopped down next to me. He then turned to me and wink. I grimaced slightly and just ignored him. Once the food was served conversation began. The parents were talking about work and Nudge and Ella were talking about some up and coming pop singer. I was too busy shoveling food into my face to be able to join any conversation. Fang was also just sort of sitting there awkwardly. He didn't seem to talk much, kind of the opposite of Nudge. About five minutes into the meal he started trying to play footsie. I just swiftly moved my foot away, but he kept going. He then put his hand on my knee and started rubbing up and down. At this point I had enough. I pulled my foot up and stomped down on his foot, hard. I saw him stifle a yelp and then excused myself to go to the bathroom.

Once I was in the bathroom, I just ran my hands under the faucet slowly and looked at myself in the mirror. Then I burst into fits of laughter. Once I had composed myself to where I looked like I had just gone to the bathroom, I went back to the table.

At the table, everyone was carrying on their conversations like normal and Fang was glaring at the table as if it had wronged him in some way. At around 8:00, we had finished dinner and started on dessert. Fang had not harassed me since I crushed his foot and I was enjoying the cookies that my mom had brought very much.

"These are delicious, Val!" said Anne and everyone nodded in agreement except for Fang who was still glaring at the table.

At 8:30 PM, we said our goodbyes and made our trek home. As soon as I got to my room, I took a shower and got my jim-jams on and went to bed. I sat in bed for about 20 seconds before falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

HA! Yeah right! I do not have deep peaceful slumbers. Instead, I was up 'til about three in the morning contemplating the meaning of life until I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**A/N:This is soooo long! You're welcome. Anyway I've also decided to make Lissa nice. In the book, Lissa was nice and pretty. She wasn't fake or evil. She just looked evil in Max's eyes. Lissa showed us that Max had flaws too. So please review! I love it when you guys review. It makes me feel like you actually care! Gazzy and Angel are going to be twins and Iggy is going to be a year older and not blind.**

**Question of the chappie: What is your favorite color?**

**Toodle Doo, FH**


End file.
